


Benefit of the Doubt

by Oronir_Caragai



Series: Business as Usual [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Ardyn is less bad touch, Black Tie Event, Business AU, Comfort, Dancing, Drama, Groping, Ignis is in a gown, Love triangle drama, M/M, gala - Freeform, three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: The biggest black tie event of the year, and Gladio and Ardyn are both invited. What will Ignis decide to do!?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilium_elendir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilium_elendir/gifts).



> Welcome back!

"Ignis?" Gladio asked, as he approached with an envelope. Ignis sat up in bed, his silken robe slipping from his shoulder. Gladio held the envelope out to him. Ignis accepted it, and flipped it open.

"You know what this is for, right?"

"The...goodness, it is that time already. Yes, it's the largest black tie charity event of the year. Have you not been before?" 

"Last year was my first, you?"

"I've been previously, though last year we ended up not staying long..." Ignis' voice trailed off as he thumbed over the embossed lettering. 

"We?"

"Ah, my apologies. I've attended as Ardyn's plus one in years past." 

"Huh." Gladio sat on the bed next to Ignis. "Shame you left early. I could have gotten a whole six month leap on dating you." Ignis gave Gladio a prod to the arm. 

Had it really been so long already? Six months of going to work, being Ardyn's prized plaything, and coming home to, more increasingly Gladio's residence in lieu of his own. 

Gladio had given Ignis his own space. He had his own wardrobe, in his own room in Gladio's home. Though it was an entirely furnished bedroom, he primarily used it as a dressing room. He chose to stay in Gladio's bed. 

"If you've received your invitation..." He sighed. "I'll be inundated with preparations for Ardyn for most of this week."

"Ignis?"

Another quiet sigh before responding, Ignis was obviously already making plans. 

"Yes, Gladio?"

"Will you be my date?" 

"I...I'm sorry?"

"For the benefit. Will you be my date?"

"Gladio, I. Yes, of course. It would be a tremendous honor." 

Gladio smiled as if Ignis had accepted his hand in marriage. Ignis smiled back, though his mind strayed. 

He had escorted Ardyn for the past five years. Ardyn would have received his invitation already...He tried to anticipate how Ardyn would take him declining the invitation. He lasted five minutes before resigning himself to the fact that nothing could be done to prepare himself, sighing, and melting back into Gladio's arms. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis walked straight into Ardyn's office as he did every weekday morning. He sat his coffee where he liked it, and turned to leave. Ardyn was just entering his office as he turned. He immediately noticed the little black envelope in his hand, and the grin on his lips. 

"Ignis?" Ardyn twirled the envelope between his fingers, and stopped it with a snap, holding the envelope up for Ignis to see. 

"Charity auction time. You'll be my date again, of course?"

Ignis paused. All he could do was tell the truth. 

"I...I apologize, sir. I will be attending, yes, but...Mr. Amicitia has asked me to be his date."

Ardyn removed his sunglasses and tossed them to his desk. Ignis waited for the proverbial other shoe to drop. 

"But you'll still be attending." 

"Yes, sir."

Ardyn wrapped an arm around Ignis, spun, and dipped him in a movement that Ignis' body went along with without falter. He pulled him back up, still grinning.

"Then that's all that matters. I'm sure Mr. Amicitia can spare you for a dance or two."

Ignis tried to hide his surprise. Ardyn took it far better than he could have ever anticipated. He released Ignis from their mock dance, and sat in his chair. He motioned for Ignis to sit across from him. He extended his legs and crossed them on top of his desk as Ignis took a seat.

"Have you chosen an outfit yet?" 

"Ah...no, sir. I've only just found out last night." 

"I had something called into the seamstress, give them a call to see when you can get it fitted."

"Ah...yes sir. Thank you, sir."

"And Ignis?"

"Yes sir?" 

"Most people at this banquet realize you are my assistant. Though you are attending as a guest, please understand you are still a reflection of my business." 

Ignis bowed his head. 

"Of course, sir."

The warning was unnecessary, but Ignis read between the lines loud and clear. 

You may be attending with Gladio.

But you'd best still look gorgeous for me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis eyed the long black garment bag hanging from the full length mirror. He had brought it into his room to prepare for the evening. Hair already fixed, and clad in his dressing gown, he sighed. They would be late. He had to finish preparing, though he was having trouble doing so. The moment he pulled his underwear out Gladio wrapped an arm around him from behind. 

"I can't wait to see what's in that bag, Iggy." 

"You'd be able to sooner if you would let me prepare."

Standing in front of the full length mirror, head resting on Ignis' shoulder, Gladio pouted. 

"I left you alone to do your hair."

Ignis chuckled, and shook his head. 

"After keeping me in the shower an additional twenty minutes. You're lucky I endure you Gladio."

Gladio only smiled in response. 

"I know. Here, I'll even help."

He reached up, and slipped the tie of the robe open. He slipped it off of Ignis' shoulders, and onto the ground. 

"There, look. Helped!"

"Ah yes, getting me nude. One of your many talents."

Gladio pointed to the underwear. "Come on, babe. Lemme see." 

Ignis slipped his feet into the underwear, and pulled it up. A black lace thong covered his genitals. Gladio watched as Ignis adjusted the back of the underwear. Black lace over his hips, attached to a pearl strand strap between his asscheeks.

They were the first underthings Gladio had purchased for him, and even that, a transaction Ignis was accustomed to, went differently than with Ardyn. These, Gladio may have purchased, but Ignis was with him, and gave his blessing. It wasn't something chosen for him. It was something chosen with him. 

"Well. I've never had less regret for a purchase. How's it feel?" 

"Surprisingly comfortable. How does the back look?" 

Ignis almost regret asking. Gladio tickled his fingertips over Ignis' ass. 

"Looks fantastic, baby." Ignis turned to swat at him, smirking all the while.

"Stop that, I have to get ready."

"Come on, lemme see the front." Gladio wrapped his arms around Ignis, and brought him back to the bed to sit on his lap. 

"Gladio!" Ignis laughed, and smacked his chest. "I'm serious!"

Gladio dipped Ignis back to kiss him. 

"Mmn, lo-love, please." 

"Just a few more, Iggy. Then I'll leave you alone." 

Ignis wrapped an arm around him. He slipped off of his lap, still kissing him. 

"A few more." He agreed, pulling Gladio with him. 

Another kiss had Gladio up and off the bed. Another had Ignis walking him backwards. Another kiss and he was past the doorframe. 

"See you in a bit, love." 

Ignis shut the door quickly, and Gladio heard the lock click. 

"Oh come on!" Gladio laughed, setting his forehead on the door. "You tease!" 

"I'm not sure how I can be a tease when I'm trying to put clothing -on,- Gladio. Please be ready by the time I am!" 

"I got you baby!"

Gladio wandered away, brushing his hair back with a hand. 

"God, I love him."

Ignis smiled, and shook his head. He popped the lock as soon as he heard Gladio walk away. He unzipped the garment bag, and sighed. Ardyn had fantastic taste, he had to admit. Bit of a touch for the flair, but when it came to Ignis, he was sure to accentuate all the right places. He slipped the garment from it's hanger, and went to work. 

The dress put the previous years' gowns to shame. He slipped his legs into the top, and pulled it up his frame. The sleek black fabric trailed just slightly on the floor, tailored to the perfect length for the matching shoes Ardyn had chosen. He slipped his arms into the sleeves, off the shoulder, sleek black pieces of fabric that spanned the length of his arms. He held the slight v-neck of the gown up as he looked himself over in the mirror. Golden colored crystals lined the bottom of the dress, and shot up the leg all the way to his thigh. He moved his leg to check the fit. 

The golden crystals parted, revealing a slit nearly up to his hip. He smirked, and slipped his shoes on. Black, five inch heels with matching gold crystals hugging his heel, and adorning the thin ankle strap. The heels ended in a pointed tip, covering just his toes and leaving his foot exposed until the gold crystal covered back and strap. 

He tried to reach back to the zipper. 

Gladio tested the doorknob, and found the door open. He slipped into the room, and saw Ignis trying to slip his zipper up. 

He walked up behind him, and took the zipper in hand. Ignis gasped quietly. He didn't hear Gladio's approach. Just felt his thumb graze over his spine as he pulled the zipper up. He ran his hands over Ignis' bare shoulder blades, and leaned to plant a kiss on one.

"Ignis Scientia, you are quite possibly the most beautiful person I have ever seen."

"Gladio, I..."

Ignis felt something slip over his hand. He looked at their reflection, and saw Gladio looking at him. His hand over his, and a glint of gold. Gladio pulled away to reveal a golden bangle around Ignis' wrist. 

"Gladio, I-" 

"Mm-mm. It's a gift."

Gladio held his wrist out to Ignis for him to see. In Gladio's sleeve, rested a golden cufflink, with a emerald accent. He flipped the bracelet around, to show Ignis the matching emerald accent in his bracelet. 

"Gladio it...it's beautiful. Thank you."

Gladio knelt in front of Ignis. He buckled the straps around his ankles. 

He stood before him, and Ignis looked him over. He fixed his tie, and spoke up. 

"Are we in agreeance then, Gladio?"

"As far as?" 

"We both look far too good to stay long." 

Gladio grinned wide. 

"You read my mind, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Ignis turned heads the moment he walked in the door. Whether it be because of his outfit, or Gladio walking arm in arm with him, he couldn't be certain. He ignored their glances, and allowed Gladio to remove his coat from his shoulders. 

"Thank you dear." 

"My pleasure." He handed their coats to the coat check, and ushered Ignis in with a hand on the small of his back.

The gala was magnificent, in the grand ballroom of the most well-to do hotel in city. A center stair path led to two cascading tiers arching around the room, leading it to look more like an auditorium than a ballroom. Numbered tables lined the tiers, many already occupied. At the center of each table sat a floral arrangement, surrounded by candles to accentuate the dim lighting. 

At the bottom of the stairs lay the ballroom floor, leading to the stage. Where the expanse opened some couples already danced to the music provided by the string quartet to the side of the stage. 

Ignis walked towards the table with their assigned number...and saw Ardyn already there. Alone. 

"I shouldn't be surprised..." Gladio smiled at Ardyn, and offered a small wave. He spoke under his breath. Ignis turned to face Gladio. 

"It will be fine, Gladio. I'm sure he'll be a gentleman, it's his favorite event of the year." 

"He tries anything you don't like, let me know." 

"I'm sure that won't be necessary." 

Ignis smiled reassuringly at Gladio, before leading the way to Ardyn. 

"Good evening, gentlemen!" 

Ardyn stood, and embraced Ignis. He kissed his cheek, and Ignis reciprocated. 

"You look ravishing, dear."

"All thanks to you, sir. You know Mr. Amicitia."

Ignis turned to his side to allow them to greet each other.

Ardyn and Gladio shook each other's hands, and Ignis was almost certain he could see the blood leave Ardyn's hand from the pressure from Gladio's grip. He smiled at Ardyn, and placed his hand on Gladio's back. 

"What do they have to drink, Ardyn?" Gladio inquired as he wrapped an arm around Ignis' shoulder. 

"Whatever you'd like, though I've a bottle of champagne on our table already."

"That sounds lovely sir, thank you." 

"Maybe I'll go get a scotch from the bar."

Ignis pinched Gladio's back. Gladio continued to smile cordially at Ardyn.

"Actually. Champagne is fine." 

"Splendid." Ardyn moved to pull Ignis' chair out for him. 

"Ah, thank you sir."

Ignis sat, and Gladio next to him. He scooted his chair closer to Ignis. 

Ardyn filled their champagne glasses before taking his seat across from them. 

"I was beginning to worry you both wouldn't make it."

"We're only half-hour in to this shindig." Gladio responded. 

"Forty-five minutes, and I know Ignis' desire for punctuality." Ardyn smirked as he sipped at his champagne. 

Ignis brought his glass to his lips before chiming in. 

"We had a minor setback, but we made it nonetheless."

"I'm glad for that." Ardyn smirked again, directly at Ignis. Gladio tried to call Ardyn's attention away. 

"So, this auction. How's it work?" 

"There are numbers registered to each of us, they should be bringing around paddles shortly. They'll bring around each of the items for show, and bidding will commence." 

"Huh. Interesting..." 

The quartet started a new song, and Gladio downed his champagne. Ardyn stood, and moved to Ignis. 

"Ignis, do me the honor of starting my evening properly?" 

"It would be my pleasure, sir. Excuse me, Gladio." 

Ardyn took Ignis' hand to lead him away from the table. 

"Thank you for accepting, Ignis. I'll keep you but a song. I wanted to see how the gown moves with you." 

"Of course sir, I don't mind at all." 

Ignis allowed himself to be led to the dance floor, and spun close to Ardyn. The hem of his dress spun outwards, leaving his leg bare. Ardyn smirked at him, and placed a hand on his lower back. 

"I see the gown came out splendidly."

Ignis placed his hand on Ardyn's shoulder, and the other laced with Ardyn's fingers. 

"You have wonderful taste, sir." 

"Thank you, dear, though I didn't choose the underthings..." 

Ardyn's hand trailed down over Ignis' ass. 

"I wonder what you went with."

And back up. 

"I suppose you'll have to wait until Monday to see, Sir."

Ignis smirked at Ardyn, taking the chance to to overstep his boundary just slightly. Ardyn held his back, and dipped him down. Ignis looked back, and saw Gladio watching. 

"I enjoy the sarcasm you display now, Ignis." 

Ardyn slid his hand from Ignis' grip, and pulled him back to a standing position. He saw Gladio stand from their table, and grazed Ignis' cheek with a thumb. 

"Ah...I believe you're being rescued again, Ignis."

"I'm sorry, sir?" 

He spun Ignis a half turn to show him Gladio coming to meet them. 

"Ah. Later then, sir?"

"Whenever you'd like. I'll go get us another bottle of champagne. Tell your lover he's getting the one after, would you dear? Ta..." 

"Yes sir..." Ignis watched Ardyn walk away with a small wave.

Ardyn walked past Gladio on the way, and offered a polite nod as they passed.

Gladio smiled at Ignis as he approached, and placed his hand on the small of his back. 

"He behaving?" 

"Not at all." Ignis chuckled, and placed a hand on Gladio's shoulder. 

"As long as you're alright." 

The quartet began a waltz, and Gladio shifted his hand to Ignis' hip. 

"You'll lead then, love?" 

"To wherever you'd like." 

Ignis smiled, and took Gladio's hand, allowing himself to be led into their dance. 

Ardyn returned to the table, and looked down upon the dance floor as he sipped from his glass. He admired the couple, watched as they spun. With each second turn, he could see just how pleased Ignis looked.

"Excuse me, ah...Mr. Izunia?" 

Ardyn turned his attention to the waiter holding a tray. 

"You've been assigned number thirty-two. And..." He looked over a list. "Mr. Amicitia is here as well? He'll be thirty-three. Shall I leave the paddles here?"

"Yes, thank you."

The waiter left two numbered paddles on the table. Ardyn leaned over to pull his over, and looked back to the ballroom floor. 

He saw Gladio and Ignis walking back, Ignis this time in the lead, and pulling Gladio along with a small smile. 

Ignis took his seat, and sipped from his glass. Gladio placed his hand on the back of Ignis' chair, and pulled his own glass over. 

"Ah, I see they've delivered the auction numbers. Is this ours, sir?"

Ignis leaned to pull over he second paddle, and held it to Gladio. 

"I'll leave this to your capable hands, dear."

Gladio sat his glass down, and accepted the paddle. 

"The band seems to be vacating the stage, the auction should be beginning soon."

Gladio rubbed his thumb over Ignis' back, and the three watched as the auctioneer's block was brought out. The auctioneer walked out with his microphone, and bopped the top of it. 

"Good evening everyone! Please let me be the first to welcome you all to our event this year. I see a lot of familiar faces, looking lovely as ever. Shall we begin?" 

Ardyn turned to Ignis, and commented. 

"You think they would have replaced him by now." 

Ignis snickered into his glass, and bowed his head slightly as if he knew he shouldn't have laughed. He leaned his head to Gladio to explain. 

"Every year, the auctioneer can be found at the bar up to five minutes before the auction begins. There is occasionally a betting pool for how much he'll drink beforehand, however I believe we missed that festivity." 

"Damn shame there." 

Gladio chuckled and smiled at Ignis, picking up his glass and emptying it again. He picked up the bottle, and refilled his glass. 

"Ardyn, more champagne?"

"No, thank you, I've just refilled mine when I procured that bottle."

The gentlemen turned their attention to the stage again. 

"Our first item up for bidding is this lovely steamer chest! Handcrafted in the year--" Ardyn turned around as the auctioneer droned on. He looked at Ignis, who shook his head slightly in response. Gladio leaned to whisper to Ignis.

"Let me know if there's anything you like, and I'll try to win it for you."

Ignis turned, and planted a quick kiss on Gladio's cheek. He whispered into his ear. 

"You'd have to fight Ardyn for the honor." 

Gladio whispered in response. 

"Fine by me. Let's see how deep his pockets go."

Ignis rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"You're awful, Gladio. Please, give him the satisfaction. It makes him happy."

"I make no promises."

The gavel clapped against the block as the item was sold, and polite applause sounded from the crowd. 

"Next up is! This lovely necklace my dear assistant will be bringing around. Fourteen karat gold, and emeralds, this drop tiered necklace would be a beautiful addition to any jewelry collection!"

The female assistant brought the necklace around, and both Ardyn and Gladio saw Ignis' breath hitch. They glanced at each other in a silent challenge. 

"$5,000." Ardyn called out as he raised his paddle. 

"Ardyn!" Ignis gasped. 

"I hear five thousand." The auctioneer cried. "Do I have five-five?"

Ignis saw Gladio raise his paddle. 

"I have five-five, do I have six?" 

Ardyn looked at Gladio, scowling, and raised his paddle. Ignis looked back and forth between them. 

"Gentlemen, please." Ignis quietly plead. He placed his hand on Gladio's thigh under the table. 

"I have six from number 32, do I have six-five?" The auctioneer spoke faster, trying to rile up the crowd. Gladio raised his paddle again, and he felt Ignis' nails dig into his thigh. 

"Six-five, I have six five, do I have seven?" Ardyn's paddle was raised again. 

"Sir, please, this isn't necessary!" 

"Seven going once!" 

Ignis kept his grip on Gladio's thigh, and eyed his paddle to make sure it wasn't going to be raised. 

"Seven going twice!" 

Ardyn grinned. He'd win this one. A voice cried out from the opposite side of the ballroom. 

"Ten thousand dollars!" 

Gasps and muttering were heard around the ballroom. 

"I have ten thousand dollars from number twenty seven! Who is that over--aah, Regis! Wonderful to see you again! I have ten thousand going once!" 

Ignis watched Ardyn, and shook his head. 

"Please, I don't need it." 

"Ten thousand going twice!" 

"If you insist, dear." Ardyn sat back in his seat. Ignis exhaled in relief, and released his grip on Gladio's thigh. 

The gavel hit the block hard as the auctioneer yelled. 

"SOLD to number twenty seven, congratulations sir!" 

Ignis pulled over his champagne glass, and emptied it. 

"Quite enough excitement for me, gentlemen. Please, excuse me." 

Ignis stood, and walked towards the bathroom, hips swaying generously in gown and heels. Both men watched him leave.

"You love him, don't you?"

Gladio turned, at hearing Ardyn's question. 

He nodded. "I do. And you?"

Ardyn nodded, and finished pouring the last of the champagne into his glass. 

"Yes, have for years." 

"Ardyn, look. He--" Gladio started, but Ardyn interrupted him. 

"Has he told you?"

"Told me what?" 

"Has he told you he loves you?" 

Gladio paused. He sipped his champagne, and shook his head.

"Not yet. He shows it in other ways though."

He didn't want to give Ardyn the satisfaction of asking if Ignis had said it to him. 

Ardyn stayed silent for a moment. 

"You...have had an apparent affect on him. For the better. For that I have to thank you, he seems genuinely happy."

Gladio finished his champagne off. He hoped the glass obscured his smug grin. He lifted the empty bottle of champagne, tilting it slightly to ensure it's contents were finished.

"I'm gonna go get us another one of these, okay?" 

"Wonderful. I think I'll follow Ignis' lead. Back in a moment." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis sighed as he lathered his hands at the row of sinks. For all intents, the night was going very well. Ardyn and Gladio were playing nice, and he was reaping the affections of both of his lovers. 

He looked up in the mirror, and realized he was being watched. He recognized the man as a junior partner from Aldercapt Enterprises, whom he had occasionally seen in meetings at the office. 

"Ignis."

"Ah, Mr...Fleuret, if memory serves?" 

"It does." 

Ignis turned to face him. Ravus closed the gap between them, smelling of alcohol.

"Here I thought you were Izunia's little whore, Ignis."

"Sir, back away from me." Ignis pressed himself back against the sink. He clenched his hand in a fist.

Ravus ignored his protest.

"And here I come to find that you're attending on the arm of the younger Amicitia. How easy is it to buy your services, slut?" 

"Mr. Fleuret, I'm warning you--"

Ravus pressed his hand against Ignis' crotch, and groped at his genitals. Ignis swung, and his fist connected hard with Ravus' face. He stumbled backwards from the blow. Ignis moved away from the sink, and back towards the door, fist still clenched. 

"You fucking whore." Ravus balled his fist, and aimed to swing at Ignis. Ignis dodged the blow, hopping backwards.

And right into Ardyn. He wrapped an arm around Ignis, who panicked momentarily at the sudden touch. 

"Ardyn!"

"What the -hell- is going on here?" Ardyn's voice was furious. He saw Ignis' hand in a fist, and the bright mark on Ravus' face. 

"He cornered me against the sink and fondled me. I defended myself." 

Ardyn moved Ignis away from the door, and pointed at it. 

"Ravus. You know, Iedolas and I go back years. What will he say to finding out his junior partner threatened the livelihood of his business?" 

Ravus scowled, and backed toward the door. 

"He won't believe you, Izunia." 

"Will he not? Considering I've known him since you were on your mother's tit. Let us call him and see." 

The bathroom door opened, and Gladio stepped inside. He obstructed Ravus' exit. 

"Izunia, I didn't realize you were so protective of your -whore.-" Ravus backed into Gladio, and felt hands clamp on his shoulders. 

"His -what now?-" 

Ignis winced slightly, and called to him, voice worried. 

"Gladio!" 

But the damage was done. Gladio opened the bathroom door, and shoved Ravus so hard he stumbled into the nearest waiter. 

"Have security escort that drunk out."

Gladio closed the bathroom door behind him, and moved to Ignis. Ardyn still had an arm around him, and kissed the back of his head. Ignis wrapped an arm around Ardyn's back, and held his hand out to Gladio. 

Gladio took Ignis' hand, and looked it over. 

"You decked him? Man, I'm sad I missed that." 

Ignis winced slightly as Gladio brought his red knuckles to his lips, and kissed them.

"I hope he has a bloody black eye to remember me by." 

Gladio drew his body closer, and pressed Ignis between them. Ignis moved his hand to lie on Ardyn's, on his waist.

"Are you alright, though?"

"I..."

Ignis' heart thumped. Gladio in front of him, holding his injured hand. Ardyn behind him, his arm around his thin waist, and hand on his hip. And his hand on top of it. He paused before responding. He felt the warmth emanating from both men, as the rush from his adrenaline started to wane.

"Yes, I should say so..." 

Gladio leaned over to kiss his cheek. Ardyn kissed the back of his head. They shared a glance, silently confirming what they both already knew. Ignis' comfort and pleasure were paramount. 

"Let's get back to the table and look over that hand, hm?" Ardyn offered.

"No, I..." Ignis looked to Gladio, then turned to face Ardyn. Perhaps he didn't have to choose. 

"I want us to go home...together."


	3. Chapter 3

"All three of us?" Ardyn asked. 

"I..." Ignis quieted. Gladio nosed his face up. 

"Baby, is that what you want?" 

Ignis pouted at Gladio, and nodded. Gladio looked past Ignis to Ardyn. 

"You okay with this, Ardyn?"

Ardyn offered a nod. 

"If you are, and that's what he would like. Let us have this discussion back at the table, hm?" Ardyn pulled his hand back from  
Ignis' hip, and kissed the back of his head before removing himself completely. He walked out of the bathroom. 

"Ignis, you're sure?" 

"Gladio, if you're not alright with it..." 

"Baby." Gladio pressed a hand to Ignis' cheek. "I'm about whatever you'd like." 

"Gladio..." Ignis reached behind Gladio's head. He pulled him over, and pressed their lips together. "Thank you. I...I love you."

Gladio's jaw dropped slightly. "Baby. I love you too, but I'm a little hurt the first time you said it was in a bathroom."

Ignis couldn't help but laugh, and steal another kiss. 

"I suppose I was caught in the moment, I apologize." 

"Don't apologize. Say it again." Gladio smirked. 

"Well I'll not cheapen it." Ignis smiled, and nodded toward the door. "Ardyn will be waiting." 

Gladio moved first, and held the door open for Ignis. 

"After you, my love."

Ignis smiled, and walked through the doorway. He held his uninjured hand out to Gladio, and they walked back to the table hand in hand. 

"Have we decided then, gentlemen?" 

Ardyn asked as they approached, seated at their table. 

Ignis nodded before responding. 

"Yes, I'd like to retreat somewhere a little more private." 

"Ardyn, give me your coat check ticket, I'll go get our stuff."

"Ah, thank you." He fished the ticket out of his pocket and held it out to the younger man. Gladio accepted it, and departed. 

Ignis took the seat next to Ardyn. Ardyn reached out, and took Ignis' injured hand in his. He looked it over, and stroked the tender knuckles. 

"I didn't know you had that in you, dear." Ardyn smiled sadly. "Ignis, I..." His voice trailed off, sounding somber. 

"Sir?"

Ardyn looked up to face Ignis. He raised his hand to cup Ignis' cheek, and stroke it tenderly. Ignis thought that Ardyn's eyes almost looked apologetic, but he seemingly couldn't muster the words. 

Ardyn reached over to the flower arrangement, and plucked the white lily from the center. He tucked it behind Ignis' ear, and smiled.

Ignis returned the smile, and stood. He held his hand out to Ardyn.

"Shall we? Gladio will be waiting."

"Yes, of course."

Ardyn stood, but didn't take Ignis hand. He instead opted to wrap his arm around Ignis' and rest his hand on the curve of his hip. 

Gladio already had his coat on when they approached. He held Ardyn's out to him.

"Thank you." Ardyn took it, and slipped it on. He watched Gladio swing Ignis' coat around him, and rest it on his shoulders. They smiled at each other, and Ardyn felt a slight pang.

"Want me to contact my driver?" Gladio asked.

"No need, I've already called mine while I was waiting." Ardyn replied, and motioned towards the exit. 

Ardyn led the way to the car. Ignis knew it on sight, the town car which saw Ardyn's hand up his skirt many evenings before. The driver was already standing by the back door, prepared to open in. 

"Gladio, if you please." 

The driver opened the door, and Gladio climbed into the back. Ignis climbed in after, and Ardyn after him. The driver closed the door, and walked around to take his seat.

"Sir?" 

"Ignis' apartment, please." 

"Of course, sir." 

Gladio wrapped his arm around Ignis' shoulder. Ardyn wrapped his arm around Ignis' waist. 

"I didn't realize you knew where his apartment was, Ardyn."

Ardyn leaned to nuzzle Ignis' cheek. 

"I should, I own the property." 

Ignis noticed Gladio's hand twitch. He shot Ardyn a cold stare, and turned to kiss Gladio. Gladio purred into the kiss, and closed his eyes. 

Ignis reached back, and pressed his hand over Ardyn's crotch. 

"Oh! Ignis..." 

Gladio opened his eyes upon hearing Ardyn's noise. He felt Ignis' other hand press against his crotch.

"A-ah, baby..." 

Ignis continued to run his palms flat over their trousers.

"Are we going to play nicely together?"

He looked to Gladio, who nodded. He turned to look at Ardyn, who said nothing.

Ignis pulled his hand from Gladio's crotch, and smoothed Ardyn's hair back, hand still over his trousers. 

"Ardyn?" 

"Mm. Of course, dear. For you." 

"Very well." 

He retracted his hands, and was immediately set upon by both sides. 

"Ah!" He barely managed to gasp out as Ardyn pulled him onto his lap to kiss over his lips and jaw. Gladio pulled his legs onto his lap, and parted his gown at the slit. He leaned over, and kissed the flesh of Ignis' thigh. Ignis purred happily, and pawed at Ardyn's shirt with one hand, at Gladio's hair with the other. 

"Have we arrived yet...?" Ignis asked quietly. 

"Almost dear." 

Gladio bit Ignis' inner thigh, causing him to gasp out as the car stopped. 

Neither man waited for the driver to open their door, both hastily exiting. Ardyn helped Ignis out of the car, and they were gone and up the steps to Ignis' apartment. 

Ignis barely got the door closed behind him before they were stripping off their clothing. Jackets, ties, vests, shoes and socks littered the hall to the bedroom, leaving Ignis the only one fully clothed. Gladio was down to his underwear. Ardyn was completely nude, as he had worn none under his suit. 

Ardyn nosed the back of Ignis' hair, taking in the scent of his gel, while Gladio began to kiss him. Ignis snuck his hands under Gladio's underwear, and grabbed fist fulls of his ass. 

Ardyn ran his fingertips over the back of Ignis' dress, and took the zipper in hand.

"My dear, I fear you're much too clothed for this party." He pulled the zipper down, exposing Ignis' back straight down to the lace strap over his hips, and the pearl strand between his asscheeks. 

"Oh...those are new..."

Ignis made a quiet sound into Gladio's mouth, as he felt Ardyn's fingertip run down the strand of pearls. 

Gladio placed his hands on the top of Ignis' dress, and slid his arms free of the sleeves. He dropped the top of the dress, and Ignis shook his hips side to side to coax it to fall. 

Ignis kissed Gladio, and turned his attention to Ardyn. Ardyn glanced down at the lace front of the thong, and purred. 

"Did you pick that out, Gladio? I approve..."

Ignis pressed a fingertip to Ardyn's pec. He dragged the fingertip up, and off, sauntering past Ardyn to the bed. He sat on the side and leaned to unfasten the ankle strap on his heel. Ardyn walked around the bed, pulling Ignis back with hands under his arms. Gladio walked to his front, and lifted him to the center of the bed by his legs as Ardyn pulled. 

"A-ah, I need to-" Ignis tried to reach his ankles, but was pulled back by Ardyn. 

"Damn your heels." 

"But the sheets!"

"Damn your sheets too, I'll buy you new ones." 

"Fuck 'em, Ignis, you're barely here anyway."

Ignis pouted, and tried to protest, but was silenced by a kiss from Ardyn. Ardyn pulled Ignis by the wrist, aiming to pin it back to the bed.

Ignis rolled on top of Ardyn, and shoved his wrists back onto the bed. 

"We aren't in the office, sir." 

Ardyn blinked, somewhat stunned. His lips curled into a smirk, and he writhed under Ignis' grip.

"I suppose we aren't, dear...I like this side of you." 

Ignis rolled back to the center of the bed, and wrapped an arm around Ardyn's shoulders. Gladio snuggled under his other arm. 

"What would you like, Ignis?" 

"I want your hands on me...I...want your mouths on me..." 

Gladio cocked an eyebrow to Ardyn.

"That can be done." Ardyn nodded in agreement. 

Gladio smirked to Ardyn, and ran a finger up the front of Ignis' thong. 

"Hey Ardyn." 

Ardyn glanced over from his spot next to Ignis' face, where he was nuzzling against his cheek.

"Hmm?" 

"Bet you I know more of his sensitive spots." 

Ardyn grinned. "I've known him far longer than you. Besides. What sort of a wager is that?"

"One where Ignis reaps all the benefits." 

"And the prize?"

"Ignis' pleasure. And gloating rights, I guess." 

Now that, Ardyn would play for. 

"Alright Gladio. I accept."

Ignis glanced between them, weighing each of their chances internally. His determination? 

He was very thoroughly screwed. 

"Gentlemen, I believe both of you know a great deal of my-ah!" Ardyn suddenly spread Ignis' legs using his own to pin him down by the knee. 

"What of this spot?" Ardyn ran a fingertip slowly over the soft skin of Ignis' pelvis. He made a quiet noise.

"That's nothing." Gladio shifted his leg to spread Ignis' other, and tickled over the delicate flesh of his inner thigh. 

Ignis whimpered quietly, legs held askew by his lovers, and pawed at Gladio's shoulder.

Ardyn furrowed his brow.

"Let us make this a little more fair, hm? Reach into the drawer behind you, please. There should be a blindfold."

Gladio did, and found it where it should be. 

"Ignis, do you mind if it I?" 

Ignis shook his head slightly, with a concerned question.

"You both intend to torture me, don't you?" 

"Yeeeeeep."

"That seems to be the plan, dear." 

Ignis swallowed, and bowed his head for Gladio to blindfold him. Gladio removed his glasses, carefully folding the arms and setting them on the beside table, and blindfolded him. He gave Ignis a quick kiss before sitting back. 

"Alright Ardyn, your turn."

Ignis felt Ardyn's hair tickle over his neck. He purred quietly as Ardyn kissed the crook of his neck. 

"Aah, sir..."

Ardyn chuckled, and held his hand out to Gladio, motioning for him to take his turn.

Ignis felt Gladio's fingers start under his arm, and run along the bottom line of his pec. He circled Ignis' nipple, and smirked as he whined out. 

"Please..."

"What's wrong, Ignis?" 

"Your taking turns is torturous."

Ardyn placed a hand on Ignis' hip.

"I believe that can be easily rectified." 

Ignis felt both men's hands on him immediately. Ardyn's finger circling his navel, tickling over his lower abdomen. Gladio's fingers on his nipples, teasing, and pinching. He felt a mouth encircle a nipple, a tongue grazing wet over it. He gasped, and clawed at whatever he could grasp. 

"O-oh, god, aah..." Ignis tossed his head to the side, and his lips were caught by a lover's. The graze of beard let him know it was Gladio's plush lips against his. 

"Mm..Gladio..." 

He felt a pointed nose at the top of his pubes, and gasped out again. 

"Aah, Ardyn!" 

Ardyn moved down to kiss over his thighs as Gladio shifted to kiss over his ribs.

Ignis felt lips and fingertips over his skin. He felt flushed, and erect. He tried to lower his hand to touch his own shaft, and felt a hand push his away gently. 

"Not in the rules, dear."

"Hnn..." He raised his hand obediently over his head and dug his fingers into the pillowcase.

He felt a tongue lap the precum off the head of his cock, and moaned out.

"That's cheating, Ardyn."

Ignis heard a chuckle. 

"My apologies, I couldn't help but taste him." 

Ignis felt the bodies on the bed shift again, and felt a hand pushing him onto his side. He let his hand fall over, and felt it hit flesh. 

He pawed at the body in front of him. Navel. Slight hair underneath. He brought his hand upward, over the lover's chest. Definitely Ardyn. He raised his hand to thread his fingers in Ardyn's hair, and bring his face close. Ardyn brought his body close to Ignis'. 

Ignis could feel Ardyn's erection against his. He parted his lips, and blindly kissed Ardyn, while trying to grind his hips against him. 

He felt Gladio behind him, kissing over the soft, sensitive flesh of his middle back. Gladio's breath was hot against his flesh, disturbing the downy hairs on his skin. 

He felt Gladio's thick fingertips on him, tickling over where slight, tight ass met taut thigh. 

He gasped into Ardyn's mouth, and felt the warmth crest over him, spilling hot onto his and Ardyn's stomachs. 

"A-ah..." Ignis gasped, and purred quietly, nestling back against Gladio, and contently stroking his fingers through Ardyn's hair. 

"Who won?" Gladio asked.

Ignis smiled, and nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head before responding quietly. 

"I believe I did..." 

Ardyn looked to Gladio. 

"Gladio, you are aware of how sensitive he is post orgasm, correct?" 

"Ohhh yes."

"Sudden death?" Ignis could almost hear the smarmy smirk in Ardyn's voice. 

"W-wait!" Ignis tried to stammer out.

He felt hands and mouths on him again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Another shuddered orgasm later, Ignis was nestled between Gladio and Ardyn's arms. Ardyn kissed the back of Ignis' head, and slid from the bed. 

"Where are you going?" Gladio whispered. Ignis made a quiet noise, and nuzzled into Gladio's chest.

"He didn't ask me to stay, and it isn't my place to. Thank you for having me, Gladio." 

"I did it for him." Gladio's voice was quiet, but harsh.

"I am aware." 

Ardyn picked up an errant sock he found by the door. 

"Good evening Gladio." 

Ardyn left, picking up what clothing he could find, and taking his leave.

Gladio looked over Ignis' peacefully sleeping face, and sighed. He kissed his forehead, and let himself fall asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ignis woke to Gladio's face nuzzled into the pillow beside him. He inhaled deeply, the sheets still holding onto the previous night's scents. He could smell Ardyn, that undeniable scent of tea and musk, but when he turned to see him, he realized he was gone. And judging by the cold spot where he was, long gone.

He scooted out of bed, and saw Ardyn's clothes missing from the hall. He spotted a bright red fabric under a stool in the kitchen, and leaned to pick it up. 

Blood red, silken with golden detailing, he recognized it as the kerchief Ardyn had in his suit pocket. He picked it up, and let the fabric linger in his hand for a moment. He set it on the table with a sigh. 

He walked back to the bedroom, and sat on the edge of the bed. He looked over Gladio, and felt a pang of guilt. 

So much happened the previous evening. He looked over his hand, a slight bruise the only remnant of his altercation. He sighed. He had told Gladio he loved him. He had invited Ardyn in. He sat his head in his hands. 

How could he have been so impulsive? Days were for Ardyn, nights were for Gladio. He should have planned for intermingling. He should have planned for dinner parties. He was there with Gladio, and yet he invited Ardyn in. 

And worse.

He enjoyed it. He enjoyed the feeling of rolling onto Ardyn, and pinning him. He enjoyed the feeling of Ardyn's mouth while Gladio's hands were on him. He--

Gladio stirred, and looked over to him, interrupting his train of thought.

"Mm...baby...? You okay?" 

"Gladio..." Ignis looked to him. "I...I am so sorry."

Gladio sat up in bed, the sheet draping over his knees. "Baby?"

"I...I was selfish, and I invited Ardyn into our evening." 

Gladio shifted down, and placed a hand on Ignis' shoulder. 

"Hey, hey...baby." Ignis looked to him, and Gladio smiled. "I knew there was a chance of it happening. It's okay, baby. If I had known you'd feel guilty, I would have said no." 

Ignis stared at Gladio silently for a moment. He moved between Gladio's legs, and hugged him. He nuzzled into Gladio's neck, and kissed. 

"Thank you, Darling..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ardyn walked into the office Monday morning, same as he did every Monday morning. Except, on this particular Monday morning, he walked in to find Ignis Scientia seated in his chair. Ardyn got a lovely view of Ignis' purple lace panties under his skirt as he raised his legs, and crossed them on the desk. 

"Good Morning, sir." 

"Mm, good morning, Ignis. Lovely as ever."

"Thank you. Sir, I've a question. You said something Saturday evening. That you enjoyed that side of me, when I pinned you down." 

"Yes. You took the initiative, and it...aroused me. I won't lie." Ardyn walked over, dragging a fingertip up Ignis' stockinged leg. 

Ignis swung his legs to the floor, and stood tall. He looked Ardyn in the eyes. 

He grabbed him by the tie, and pulled him forward, taking Ardyn's lips into a kiss. He parted, and saw Ardyn's smirk. 

"You left me Saturday night."

"Yes, I felt it not my place to stay, and didn't want to wake you."

Ignis pulled Ardyn's kerchief from his sleeve, and held it up to him. 

"I believe that deserves a punishment." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The phone rang behind Ignis. He picked it up, and tilted his head to keep the phone between his ear, and shoulder.

"Ah, yes. Good morning, sir. Yes, Mr. Izunia is currently in a meeting. Yes. Yes of course, sir. 3 o'clock. We shall see you then, Mr. Aldercapt. Thank you sir, you as well." 

Ignis let the phone drop onto the receiver. 

One heeled foot on the floor, the other between Ardyn's spread legs, against his erect cock. Ardyn tugged at the tape around his wrists and ankles, holding him to the chair. He made a questioning noise into his makeshift gag, Ignis' panties. 

"Mr. Aldercapt had to push your meeting back, sir..." Ignis flipped his wrist to check his watch. He adjusted the kerchief covering Ardyn's eyes, and tapped him on the nose.

"It seems you're mine for another whole hour."


End file.
